Love and Lightnings
by KillMyBoyfriend
Summary: The last heir of the thunder demon tribe has to escape. With no one else to turn to Souten asks help from the only person who ever was kind to her after her family died. Are the bad memories too strong for them or can I work together?  Shippou x Souten
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 for my first Shippou x Souten fic. I'm hoping I could make this fic a bit longer and actually get some character development done. But I don't know how often I can update this cause there's other stuff taking my time (plus I've always been kind of an lazy writer.)**

**And now. I'm extremely sorry but I have to rant about something so that you won't get a wrong idea of my fic… There's OC character in this chap but DON'T WORRY. She's NOT going to stay in the story I just needed her here to get the story going. Also I intentionally made Shippou describe her with only positive qualities cause if he's having a crush that's how he most likely sees her (so do not fear her being some hang around Mary Sue). But this is going to be Shippou x Souten so don't worry, the annoying OC will be gone soon. (Sorry for the rant I just don't want any possible readers leave cause of a threat this being an Shippou x OC story or such.)**

**Also about the age, Shippou and Souten are both supposed to be about 11-13 year. I'm going with them growing old the same speed humans do so Rin is one or two years older than them. This takes place some years after the end of the series. **

**And now, seriously, enough of me talking nonsense and enjoy the beginning of the fic… **

* * *

><p>A young fox youkai leaned against a wall trying to be as much in shade as he could. For many other youkais it would have been to avoid being seen but this certain youkai didn't need to worry about that. He lived in this village with his family (or at least closest thing to a family he had) and even if people might look at him badly sometimes no one really minded him being there. No, Shippou wasn't trying not to be seen by villagers, just one person.<p>

Sayuri, most likely the prettiest girl of the village, was standing at the opposite side of the street talking with her friends. Sayuri who was always really nice to him. Sayuri who thought he was cute. Sayuri… who he was too nervous to talk to.

The young fox was annoyed. He was supposed to be a strong good youkai (even though Inuyasha still preferred to him as a brat) protecting the village with rest of his companions but talking to his crush made him feel as nervous as any other twelve year old boy would feel.

'Well, here goes nothing' Shippou thought pulling himself together. What kind of a fearless warrior he'd be if he didn't even ask a girl he liked on a walk with him. Also if he didn't Rin would just get to laugh at him again. For some reason the older girl found great amusement in his love troubles.

"Sayuri!" fox called stepping out of the shade. The girl turned around wiping few hairs behind her ear. As soon as she saw the fox she started smiling. Shippou made small movement with his head towards the field next to the village. Sayuri giggled, she excused her friends quickly for leaving and soon run of with Shippou.

The sun was high on the sky and there were barely any clouds. There was light tension in the air. Inuyasha said it was thunder coming but so far there had been no singes of it. And cause neither of the youngsters cared about stuff that some paranoid dog said there was nothing stopping them from enjoying their trip on a field.

Shippou watched as Sayuri went around picking flowers. She looked so happy, peaceful summer wind blowing through her hair. Shippou smiled but something bothered him. Maybe there really was thunder in the air. He hoped not, other ways he'd have to admit that Inuyasha was right. And it wasn't only that, Shippou hated thunder for personal reasons.

"Shippou" the girl had suddenly appeared in front of him while he was lost in his thoughts. She smiled holding the bunch of flowers she had picked: "Was there something certain you wished to tell me?"

"I…" the twelve-year-old stuttered. Sayuri giggled which made him blush deeply.

"I…" Shippou coughed and tried again but then he sensed something that was stronger than the small electricity in the air. A youkai aura. Weak but it was approaching quickly from the forest.

"Sayuri stay behind me" the fox said. Something in his suddenly serious attitude made the girl quickly obey and step behind him: "Shippou what is it?"

"I sense a youkai" he said but after hearing the gasp of fear he quickly added: "But it's probably nothing serious".

Slowly two kids approached the edge of the forest. Shippou cause he felt it was his responsibility and Sayuri probably just got too scared of possible youkai to move too far away from him. He half wished her to leave back to the village, because now there was no doubt it was a youkai. But it was too late they heard crashing noises from the forest and something stormed out from between the threes. They both hold back a scream.

Shippou was ready to create some fox flames but then they realized that whatever came out of the forest wasn't going to attack them. Whoever it was fell right on the ground and didn't move.

"Shippou… That's not a youkai… That's a girl" Sayuri sighed.

"No… She's a youkai" Shippou said holding back his breath. It wasn't just any youkai, he knew her. A long time back but he knew her. Long black hair now all messed up landing on her back and to the ground, worn out armor she was wearing and the spear. Lightning shaped spear which she was holding tightly in her fist, a spear whose two pieces where barely tied up together. Raigekijin.

"Souten…" Shippou said quietly.

"She's hurt!" Sayuri yelled. While Shippou had stood there stunned his friend had tossed the flowers away and kneeled next to the youkai girl. The fox quickly kneeled next to them too.

"Souten? Souten?" the young fox called but there was no answer.

"You know her?" Sayuri asked, Shippou nodded quickly but they both understood it wasn't time for introductions. Souten breathed but didn't open her eyes and she was wounded.

"Go get help!" Shippou said more commanding than he meant to. Sayuri looked at him eyes widened but then started running across the field as fast as she could. The fox stayed there, looking after the running girl hoping she'd be quick. Slowly Shippou turned his gaze back to the fainted girl next to him. He tried to pick her up so that he could carry her to the village but the spear the thunder youkai was holding gave him a small shock. Shippou knew better to back away, it wasn't the first time he had seen weapons defending their unconscious owners.

There was nothing he could do but to wait for help and hope that whatever she had been fighting against wasn't after her anymore.

'…Souten. What are you doing here?'


	2. Chapter 2

Her legs hurt. She can't possibly run anymore but she has no choice. She has to. The shadows are catching her. No! She shouldn't be running like this! Coward! She should be protecting her house, their area. But why…? She knows but can't remember. The reason doesn't matter right now. They're catching up on her. She doesn't hear them but she knows they are. Shadows are lingering closer. It hurts. Not only the legs it's aching everywhere. Warrior can stand any pain he must and she's a warrior, but not right now. Now she's just a scared little girl wearing armor. The shadows are closer and closer. She falls. The pain is unbearable. The shadows are around her... It's getting darker… Then… There's nothing.

Souten twitched her eyebrows in her sleep as she'd be in pain before her eyes opened wide open but soon they narrowed cause of her headache. She was lying down and didn't know where she was. There was a figure leaning closer to her. She couldn't see who or what the figure was but sure it had to be an enemy. Souten sat up aiming her fist at the enemy…. …who against her expectations screamed surprised.

"Damn girl, don't hit Kagome!" said annoyed male voice and pulled the thunder youkais hands behind her back but he did it almost carefully making sure not to hurt her.

Souten blinked. Her headache was fading away and now she could clearly see a young surprised priestess sitting in front of her. And the man holding her hands behind her reeked like dog hanyou. She knew this people. She was sitting on a futon in quite usual human house. She, the priestess and the hanyou seemed to be only ones there.

"Ka… gome?" thunder youkai asked more from herself than the people around her: "So, then you must be… …Inuyasha?" She turned to see the hanyou behind her, and it really was him. There was no doubt, she could recognize that hair and ears anywhere.

"Keh! I told you she'd be a trouble" Inuyasha said, slowly letting go of the arms.

"No, no. It's ok she was just surprised!" Kagome quickly replied then turning to Souten looking worried: "Right Souten? You were just surprised? …Are you feeling any better now?"

Souten blinked again but didn't answer right away. Yes, she felt better than before, but that wasn't important. She was a thunder youkai so she shouldn't let pain bother her. More important questions than if she was alright or not would have been: Why was she there? Who brought her there? Were this people now her friends or foes? And where was Raigekijin?

Realizing she didn't know answer to the last question made her quickly look around: "Where's Raigekijin?"

"The spear? Right over there" Inuyasha nodded his head towards the corner where the lightning shaped spear's both pieces were neatly placed next to her armor. The hanyou also pushed Souten sit back on the futon when she tried to get up to get her weapon.

"What are you…?" young youkai started angrily but Inuyasha just replied bit bored looking: "You don't need it now. You were injured when we brought you here with Shippou. So just be there and let Kagome take care of you, okay?"

"Shippou?" Souten repeated. She had unclear image of young fox kneeling down next to her but she thought it had just been a dream.

"Yea, Shippou. He was out with a friend when they found you. He was pretty damn worried too and didn't leave until just a moment ago when we told him to" Inuyasha nodded.

"Ou…" the thunder youkai said, not knowing why the idea of the fox being so worried over her made her happy. Slowly she calmed down and sat down better this time looking at the priestess who was trying her best to smile calmingly to her.

"Souten" Kagome started: "It seems that you're getting better so would you like to change clothes or maybe eat something now?" After the question came out both she and Inuyasha suddenly realized they didn't know what food their quest would demand. The thunder brothers had been known for their habit to eat beautiful women, and the girl had probably shared their life habits until they died.

Souten didn't pay attention to strange atmosphere between the priestess and the hanyou cause she then again realized that even if her armor was removed she was still in her own clothes. Luckily of course cause she didn't like the idea of someone else changing her clothes, but they were dirty and not in too good shape so she couldn't stay in them. Also she hadn't eaten for some time. "I could…" she slowly replied and her stomach growled to prove her statement.

"Fine then" Kagome smiled unnoticeably more awkward than before. She handed her over a white yukata they had prepared. "I hope this fits. Also we have some rice from the dinner but other than that we don't really have any food at the moment"

The thunder youkai nodded and took the clothing; "Rice is fine". Both Kagome and Inuyasha felt small relief but twitched lightly when she continued: "But I also need…" "Yes…?" Kagome asked carefully when the girl seemed hesitating to continue. "…Something to tie my hair with. It's all messed up, it's really embarrassing" Souten said looking away blushed and annoyed.

The priestess would have laughed if Souten hadn't seemed so serious about it. Instead Kagome just smiled amused: "Sure." She went to other room for a moment and soon returned with a bowl of rice and white ribbon. "Unfortunately this is all I have since I usually keep my hair open" she said and placed rice and the ribbon next to the thunder youkai.

"It's fine" Souten nodded.

"Great! But I can still go ask from Sango if she has anything better, and Inuyasha will leave too so you can eat and change in privacy" Kagome said and got up taking hold of hanyou's sleeve almost dragging her out of the house with her.

"Is it really okay to leave her alone in there?" Inuyasha asked quietly as they stepped out of the house.

"Of course it is. What? You think she takes her stuff and leaves if no one's watching?" Kagome asked half amused half annoyed. Inuyasha snorted annoyed, that was exactly what he thought.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" someone yelled and soon young fox ran towards them.

"Is she okay? Did she wake up?" Shippou asked quickly when he reached them.

"Yea, she's fine. Almost hit Kagome" Inuyasha replied. "She probably woke up from a nightmare and was surprised" Kagome quickly added making the hanyou roll his eyes. "Anyway… She's changing clothes now so I think you should just let her be" Inuyasha continued.

Shippou nodded quietly. He was relieved to hear she was alright. It should have been obvious cause she is a youkai after all but she was still very young and a girl.

"I agree with Inuyasha that you should just let her rest for a moment" Kagome smiled: "If you want you can just wait here and… Where did that friend of yours that you were out with go?"

"Sayuri? …She, um, she had to go home. Household chores or something" Shippou said. Though that wasn't the real reason he didn't want to start explaining why the girl had been in such hurry to go.

Inuyasha and Kagome could both see from Shippou's expression that the boy wasn't being completely honest but they decided to let it go. Inuyasha could almost guess why the girl really wasn't there anymore. After all, when she had run at their house asking for help she told about Shippou being with fainted girl and a youkai, not fainted girl youkai.

"_Help! Help! Kagome-sama!" the young girl yelled running at the young priestess's house were the priestess and her hanyou companion were unusually eating at the porch cause of the good weather. _

"_You are… Sayuri-chan right?" Kagome got up putting down the bowl of food: "What's wrong?" _

"_We were at the fields and... Then girl run out of a forest but she fainted and didn't get up. And Shippou said there's a youkai too... And... And… You really need to go there!" she spit the words out of her mouth quickly so it was hard for Kagome to tell what she was actually saying but she understood enough. So did Inuyasha who took Tessaige on his shoulder almost happy looking: "I guess we're going then!"_

_But when two of them arrived at the forest and even if they could feel weakening youkai aura they only found Shippou with a girl. _

"_Shippou what the hell is…?" Inuyasha started annoyed. He had been already waiting for some kind of a fight and now when there was none he had just left his dinner without any good reasons._

"_It's Souten!" the fox yelled back._

"_Souten…?" Kagome asked, neither of them immediately remembered who that was._

"_Souten of the thunder youkais!" Shippou yelled: "She's hurt! But I can't move her" _

"_Why not?" Inuyasha asked, now even more annoyed cause there really wasn't going to be a fight. He went and tried to pick the girl up but Raigekijin hit him too with small lightning. _

"_Wait!" Kagome said taking one of her arrows sure that if she'd touch the blade with it they could safely move it away. But before she managed to do that Inuyasha already forcefully grabbed the weapon and tossed it away so two pieces fell apart again. _

"_Keh! Lightning from that thing didn't work on me before and they won't now" he said and carefully lifted the girl up from the ground._

_They brought Souten to Inuyasha's and Kagome's house, were Shippou sat with her for a long time. But finally he went out where Sayuri had been waiting. She asked what happened with the youkai and first didn't believe when Shippou explained that Souten was the youkai. When she eventually did believe she suddenly was in hurry to leave home. _

When Inuyasha and Kagome left Shippou sighed to himself, he really hadn't thought she would act like that. He was a youkai too and it never seemed to bother anyone. The fox shook his head. It wasn't time to think about sudden negative side of his crush. What was important was that Souten was awake. And hopefully willing to explain why she had come there. She must have really been in trouble if Raigekijin was still ready to attack even when she was fainted but still there were no signs of enemy.

Shippou took one hesitating step towards the house. He knew Souten was awake and it felt ridiculous to just stand there at the yard but he also knew she was changing clothes and he didn't know how long time that would take. It shouldn't take too long. Besides Kagome and Inuyasha should be back soon anyway if they were just going to quickly see Sango and Miroku and they definitely would just go in, it was their house after all. Shippou took few more steps and was just about to open the door when it was opened.

The young fox stared into a pair of red eyes that were just as surprised (if not more) as his. He stumbled back few steps as Souten just stood there at the door way surprised.

"Souten" he mumbled quickly nodding: "Good to see you're alright"

"Shippou" the thunder youkai replied. She moved suddenly close and for Shippou's surprise bowed in front of him: "Thank you for helping me".

* * *

><p><strong>The second chapter! And I didn't remember to say this at the first chapter (cause of all the nonsense I said) but reviews are always welcome! (Also feel free to point out possible grammar mistakes.) <strong>


End file.
